What Happened After KH2 was over
by WaterAngelKatara22
Summary: Sora and Riku have come back form their long journey and Kairi, Sora, and Riku decide to do hing with their life like get married and all that. This story mainly pertains to Sora and Kairi though.
1. The Beginning

_**Months after Sora and Riku had arrived at Destiny Islands and had beaten Xemnas and Organization 13, Sora and Kairi sit to talk quietly at the beach.**_

"So what do you think we should do now that the worlds are safely restored again Kairi?", asked Sora.

"Well Riku says he's going to go search for his, true love. But unlike him, you and I have one." Kairi suddenly looks at Sora and blushes.

Sora surprised at what he said he answered, " K…Kairi, I didn't know you loved me, I mean, I did but you were always beside Riku and…."

Before he could say anymore he relized his lips and Kairi's were meeting. During that moment they both thought of nothing except for each other.

"Does that take your doubts away now?" asked the blushing Kairi.

"I guess it does.", chuckled Sora.

"What are you 2 love birds doing now?"

"RIKU!"

"So you guys done anything in these last 45 minutes?"

"Not really.", answered Kairi. " Have you found your true love yet?", she giggled.

Riku now annoyed answered "No, but I've seen you guys don't have to look!"

Sora and Kairi blushed

"Well, I'm going home and hopefully I'll find someone tomorrow."

"Bye, Riku!", they said.

"Well, looks like I have to go home too Sora…. Sorry we couldn't be together that much today.", she looked down.

"It's okay, we'll still be together even if we're separated. Remember… you told me that yourself.", He smiled.

"Right, I did.", She giggled.

She gave Sora a kiss on the cheek and she left.

"See-ya tomorrow!", she called.

"You bet!", he answered.


	2. Years After

_**Years later Sora and Kairi kept seeing each other and everyday their love grew stronger. One afternoon at Sora's house they talked about their future.**_

"Sora c'mon!!!! We're 19 now, you and I are old enough to how to support a family and how to buy a house and everything around those standards! I already talked to my parents and they said it was ok. I can stay at your house until we're settled down!"

"I know Kairi, but I don't know how my mom is going to react with all of this!"

"Well if you tell her what we plan on doing, maybe she'll be ok with it!"

"Fine…. I'll go tell her now."

Sora walks away. A few minutes later he came out with a smile.

"She said we could!!!", Sora picked up Kairi form the waist and they kiss.

Kairi excited from the news yells, "We can even get married after we buy the house too!!!!"

Sora and Kairi both laughed.

"Well I'm going to get my things packed and I'll be over in an hour ok."

"Ok see-ya in an hour.", he answered.

1 hour later Kairi knocks on Sora's door.

"Sora, could you please answer the door I'm setting up the table!", calls Sora's mother.

"Alright mother!", he calls back.

Sora opens the door and greets Kairi in.

"I'll show you the way to my room and you can unpack. Then just come downstairs to eat supper."

Kairi nods and walks to Sora's room, unpacks and then goes downstairs.

"Kairi just go and sit by Sora there."

"Yes ma'am."

"So you unpack everything ok?", whispered Sora

"Yeah, don't worry.", she whispered back.


	3. A Passionate Night

_**We now meet Sora and Kairi who are in their room talking after their supper.**_

"It was sure nice of your mom to let you and me sleep together!", Kairi exclaims.

"Yeah, it was. I was kind of shocked when she said yes. It's like she's changed!", Sora starts wondering.

"Sora! Kairi! Lights off!", Sora's mother yelled.

"Ok!", the couple exclaimed.

Sora and Kairi just lay there thinking on where they would look for a new house. Then Kairi turned towards Sora and asked.

"Sora, when we get a new house, would you like to try?"

Sora was getting nervous at the question , but he knew where he was going to and he wanted to too.

"Sure, why not, we're old enough. And besides I love you and why not try? Why the question?

"I was just wondering. Nothing really."

Sora looked down., "Do you wanna try now?", he started to blush and get nervous.

"Well…", Kairi sat up., "If you want to then I do too."

Kairi turned and faced Sora and they leaned for a kiss. Then they pull the covers up and they move. An hour later they both stopped moving and popped out of the covers.

Kairi breathing heavily comes out first.

"That was amazing…. And it was the first one we've done!"

Then Sora also breathing heavily comes out.

"Wow… You're right… that was… amazing!"

"I can't believe I did that…!", exclaimed Kairi.

"Yeah and I can't believe you can moan that much.", chuckled Sora.

"Whatever Sora… Do you want some water cause' I'm going to go get some now."

"Yes my cute little moaning princess.", laughed Sora

Kairi puts on her robe and goes to the kitchen and then comes back to give Sora and they fall asleep.


End file.
